


We Meet Again

by Blanc_et_Noir



Series: Team Chaos [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Brief mention of Wilbur, Dramatization of Pogtopia, Dream is a Techno Simp, Gen, I'm calling them the 'Make a Wish' duo now, King Technoblade, Like, Mercenary Dream, No Romance, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Rivalry, They're rivals your honor, especiall Dream and Techno's conversation, very vague, was it even a convo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: Techno only wanted to retire back from his daily potato farming. He didn't expect to see an unexpected visitor in his room that day.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Team Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 619





	We Meet Again

The thunder rumbled in the sky and Techno looked up from his place in the royal garden. Though, one would call it more of a farm with the copious amounts of potatoes growing across the field. The pink haired king straightened, wiping the sweat on his brow. He stretched, his back cracking a bit as he rolled his shoulders. He tugged on his rolled sleeves and straightened them out, picking up his crown and cape from the nearby chair. He set the crown on his head and rested the cape along his shoulders. 

He hummed and dusted his pants, walking away from the potato farm before the storm set in and he would end up wet. He shook his head and looked towards his castle. He didn’t want a repeat of last time when he refused to leave and ended up being sick for a week. Imagine that, a week of not farming his potatoes? Absurd.

He let a ghost of a smile slip on his face as he entered the silent castle, noting the bustling servants as they moved around. They must be preparing for the storm or dinner. Techno brushed it off and walked towards the winding staircase and climbed them up to his room. His dark red cape dragged along the steps and floor as he reached the double doors of his room. He hummed as he set his hand on the doorknob and swung the door open.

He had expected an empty and serene room, with all his belongings set where he left them. A controlled chaos as his work was piled on the desk, his sword just by his bed and the sheets thrown around. What he didn’t expect was for a masked man to be seen holding up his sword and inspecting it.

His eyes narrowed and he reached to his right, grasping at the iron sword that was hung up against the wall. While he had preferred the diamond sword or an axe, he still kept a variety of weapons. He grasped the hilt and pulled it off it’s rack. This action caused a loud sound that alerted the intruder. 

Techno did not give him a chance to react as he darted forward, the sword raised and ready to strike. When he did strike, it was hard and strong. The masked intruder had blocked with the diamond sword but Techno could see he was struggling under the weight. His lips quirked downward as he continued to push the blade down. The masked intruder hissed and jumped back, the swords sliding away from each other and creating sparks.

This time, the intruder had charged towards him and Techno let out a small noise of surprise. He raised the blade and blocked the attack. What he didn’t expect was for the intruder to immediately shift and bring down another strike to his side. Techno hissed and dodged, the tip of his diamond blade nipping at his waist. 

The two continued to exchange blows, Techno dealing out hard and harsh blows while the intruder continued with fluid and sharp strikes. The shorter male seemed to be more focused on quick yet complicated strikes which Techno gladly reciprocated with more forward and hard blows. 

It wasn’t long before they stood face to face, both breathing heavily with their swords lowered slightly. They stared at each other for a moment before the masked intruder let out a chuckle and brought his hand up to move his mask to the side, revealing bright green eyes. 

“What a way to greet an old friend, Your Majesty.” He cheekily shot out, letting the tip of the sword dig into the floor as he leaned on it like a cane.

Techno snorted, letting his sword rest on his shoulder, “I’ll stop if you stop coming unannounced, Dream.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” His smile widened, almost mimicking the crudely drawn one on his mask.

“What do you want, you rogue?” Techno rolled his eyes as he moved to return the iron sword to it’s sheath on the wall. 

“Can I not visit my favorite king without having to need something?” Dream mused, setting the sword down and leaning against the bedpost. Techno hummed before he turned back to the rogue with a raised eyebrow. The two had a standoff before Dream cracked and looked away with a huff, “Fine.”

Techno smiled, “So he does have a need.”

“Shut up.” Dream floundered for a moment before he crossed his arms, “I noticed you are in need of some assistance?”

For a moment, Techno’s mind drew a blank and he stared at the mercenary blankly. Dream raised an eyebrow and began tapping his feet on the ground, waiting for Techno’s response. The king and the rogue continued to stare down at each other before Techno snapped out of it and his eyes lit up with understanding.

He was talking about his brother.

“You’re really planning on helping?” Techno straightened, a frown on his face.

“I want to.” Dream mused, “Except I’ll have to do it in the shadows.”

“That depends on your help.” Techno crossed his arms. 

Dream smirked and walked forward, digging a hand into his satchel. He stood just a foot before Techno as he pulled out what he had in his satchel. It was a bound book however unlike the fabled magic books it didn’t glow. Techno’s eyebrows dipped as he gazed at the book unimpressive. 

“A book?”

“I’ve been travelling far and wide, you know that.” Dream waved the slightly tattered book around. “This isn’t just any book.”

“Then enlighten me.” Techno drawled, following the book with his eyes.

“It has potion recipes.” Dream held the book between his index finger and thumb. 

He noted the slight widening of Techno’s eyes. He could understand the surprise, potion recipes were rare- only two or three recipes were well known and even then it wasn’t perfected. When Dream had found the book lying in a dusty chest, he had been skeptical at first. Then, he had tested it out and everything came out just as it dictated. He knew just how valuable the book he had in his hands. 

“Tested?”

“It works.” Dream smirked, “Not only that but it came with a map. I don’t really know where it leads but I’m planning on going.”

“Then why did you come here first?”

“It would be a shame if I accidentally… lost the book during my adventure.” Dream mused, waving the book and watching as blood red eyes followed it’s every move. “So, I thought I would help out a… friend.”

Techno let out a laugh, “Am I that friend?”

“Perhaps.” Dream smiled. 

“What do you want for it?” Techno let his hands fall to the side. “Everything comes with a price, does it not?”

“Not this one.” Dream shrugged, “I just want to be able to read the book anytime.”

“Are you using this as a reason to keep visiting?” Techno raised an eyebrow at the mercenary who grinned back.

“Of course!” Dream extended his hand, presenting the book to Techno. “What would I ever do if I can’t even visit my rival?”

Techno took the book from his hands, “Die, maybe.”

Dream snorted, crossing his arms, “Whatever, you’ll probably die of boredome first.”

“Sure…” Techno drawled, his tone lowering.

“Well, this’ll be the last you’ll see of me for a few weeks.” Dream gave a two fingered salute as he moved his mask back into place, “I’ll be scouting for treasure after all!” 

“Whatever you say, nerd.” 

“Til the next time we meet, your majesty!”

“Til the next time our swords cross, Dream.” Techno turned back and rolled his eyes at the mercenary’s tone. He didn’t have to look back to know the lithe man had jumped down from his balcony. 

_ Til the next time they cross paths, indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> No relationships. They're just rivals cause I LOVE that dynamic. The tension, the fact that they can fight each other without anything to be said. The fact they h e l p each other but there's this underlying tension and fun. It's really nice. 
> 
> This was based off of their interaction in Techno's stream where Dream had given Techno some items and helped him.
> 
> Reminds me of my relationship with a friend, maybe that's why I like it so much. We both are rivals, it's unsaid. We both just help each other and talk and have fun! Did I need to say it again? I LOVE RIVAL RELATIONSHIPS.


End file.
